


Over

by sourpatch_k



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Adam/Anne, Song fic, break-up, mentions of messe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatch_k/pseuds/sourpatch_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out the he and Anne are apparently over, courtesy of TMZ and others Adam gets a little distraction in the form of karaoke and one Blake Shelton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

That was it. Nearly three years over and done with, and without even his knowledge of it or any input on his part at all for that matter. He didn’t know whether it was a blessing or a curse that the painful conversation of ‘can we make it work?’ 'I don’t think so’ is apparently over with, and Anne had had it all by herself. Suddenly his home in L.A. seemed too big yet too small and the prospect of even reading the other messages and seeing the missed calls caused Adam’s stomach to flip. Did he even want to know? Would one be Anne? Probably his publicist.. who else knew before he did? The thoughts raced through Adam’s head quicker then he could process when his phone began vibrating still clutched in his sweaty palm.  
“Big Country” flashed across the screen with a picture of the man himself with a giant red rose tucked behind his ear, Adam couldn’t help the small smile that tugged on the corner of his lips.

Adam swiped his finger across the screen to answer the call without a second thought. “Hello?”  
“Asshole.”  
“What do-”  
“You got back from tour and you had your little band meeting awhile ago and you haven’t even called me yet..”  
“Blake-” Adam sighed.. Now was not the time to be guilt tripping him about this..  
“I know.. But- just be ready. We’re going out tonight. Knowing you, your mind hasn’t stopped moving since the shit hit the fan..”  
Adam was taken by surprise, but really, why should he be? In the two and some years Blake had known him he already knew Adam better than almost anyone. “How would you make plans for us here? You don’t even know how to get to your own house.. Or mine!”  
“You’re not the only friend I have in Hollywood, jackass. And I heard of a good place to go, you might have heard of it, but if not, you’re not gonna remember it anyway..”  
“Blake..” Adam groaned.  
“Shut the hell up. Start getting pretty, rockstar. I’m ten minutes away from picking you up.”  
“Pick- what? How?”  
“You know those things called a cab? I think all that hairspray and stuff has gotten to your head…”  
“Ugh.. Fine… Ya dummy. I’ll change and be right out. Just-”  
“I know, I know. Trust me. This place will be the perfect remedy.. And if not, the tequila will make you forget what a horrible idea I had.”

Adam hung up the phone, chuckling to himself while darting upstairs. That idiot.. But he was glad for the distraction.  
Within ten minutes Adam was locking up the door turning to see a nondescript black SUV already waiting in his driveway.  
“I thought you might have drowned in a bottle of gel, I was gettin ready to come save ya!” Blake yelled out the window.  
“You don’t even know how to swim, Shelton.” Adam quipped back, walking to the car.  
Their snarky banter continued on for about fifteen minutes before Adam realized they were already pulling up in front of the bar before Adam even had a chance to ask where they were going.  
Adam glanced out the window nervously. A large familiar hand clasped his shoulder.  
“Hey,” Blake rumbled from right behind Adam, his voice no longer holding any of the friendly tone from the harmless jabs tossed about seconds ago, “If you’re miserable we can leave, but ya at least gotta get outta that house and your head for a little while.”  
“Ya know, if you’re not careful everyone in Hollywood is gonna wanna hire you as their therapist if you keep it up with all this good advice.” Adam laughed softly.  
“Nahh, I only have one client, and I haven’t even figured out how to take advantage of him yet, I don’t have time for any more.”  
“What happened to the 'aww shucks’ country gentleman that was here a minute ago?!” Adam gasped in mock horror.  
“Shaddup! Get outta the car already would ya? I’m gettin sober and sleepy the longer we sit here..” Blake gave Adam a little nudge, and then began making plans with the driver about a pick up time.  
Once out of the SUV Adam looked at the bar, it was one he had heard of before, and Blake was right, once again, it would be a good place to forget about things. Not that Adam would ever tell him that.. He would never live it down if he did.  
“Mmm.. I’m thirsty!” Blake announced, rubbing his hands together and walking towards the door.  
Adam laughed “Thirsty? You’re ALWAYS thirsty..”  
Blake’s deep laugh echoed down the street, bouncing between the tightly packed buildings as he held the door open for Adam.  
The bar itself looked like a kickback cozy bar with someone- oh no!  
“Karaoke? Really Shelton?”  
“It’s gonna be fun! You’re gonna get up there by the end of tonight!”  
“Like hell!”  
“C'mon! You can do an impression.. You’ve been saying you would do your Aaron Neville for me!”  
“Oh no, that’s so not happenin’ big country! Especially not here!”  
“We’ll see how you feel after some liquid courage! And hey, I’ll even go after you!”  
“Don’t get your hopes up!”  
“With you? Always!” Blake laughed and walked to the bar, while Adam stared after, sitting down at their little corner table, once again left contemplating why Blake’s little quips always left him with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, and if he was honest with himself a quickened pulse at the thought that Blake was even remotely serious.  
After about an hour of Blake’s constant babble and crazy stories of fishing mishaps and something with bottle rockets, Blake’s brother and a horse Adam was feeling well and truly distracted and warm cheeks to accompany the warmth that he felt all over. Pleasantly buzzed with the company of a good friend, he laughed as Blake sang along to the guy currently performing “Shout It Out Loud” like he was Gene Simmons’ understudy. Adam couldn’t help letting his eyes linger at the laugh lines and Blake, finally without his damn blazer, plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the too two buttons unbuttoned- Adam shook his head.  
“Alright! Thank you for that, man! I think we’re gonna switch gears for a minute! Apparently we have our very own Aaron Neville in the house! Come on up Adam! Your turn!”  
Adam whipped his head to the MC and then to Blake. “You didn’t just go to the restroom you son of a bitch!”  
“Go on rockstar! I’m next!”  
“You’re lucky no one I know is here.. As well as the fact that-”  
“Shut up! We’re all waiting to throw our panties on stage! Get up there!”  
Adam shook his head, and with one last glare thrown back at Blake began walking to the stage. Adam couldn’t believe he was going through with this.. He glanced back at Blake and the smile on his face made him falter for a second, he didn’t just bump into a chair because of that either.. That laugh he heard over the crowd couldn’t be mistaken.. Damn Blake wouldn’t let him live that down..  
He walked on stage and was handed a mic and another shot.  
“Courtesy of tall and charming over here.” The MC said as he jerked his thumb in the direction of Blake.  
Blake waved and blew a kiss.. The bastard. Adam threw his head back and welcomed the pleasant burn of the tequila.  
“So, I’ve been working on my Aaron Neville, it still needs some work but-”  
“Owww!” A loud cat call interrupted his speech, and Adam cleared his throat, looking at the big man making a fool of himself in the back.  
“Anyways, here it goes..” Adam cleared his throat and began singing with his eyes closed..  
Whistles and claps could be heard before his first verse was even over, stupid Blake, Adam thought. The energy from the audience was infectious and soon Adam found himself with his eyes open, stage persona fully adopted, winking in Blake’s direction with a few suggestive strokes of his mic. Before he knew it the song was over and he was passing the mic back to the MC.  
“Damn man, that was awesome! Your Aaron Neville was spot on my dude!”  
Adam laughed and ducked his head at the compliment. “Thanks man!” He turned back towards his table to find it empty. What the- if Blake thought a trip to the restroom was gonna get him out of this he was in for it.  
“Alright! Now our next up, apparently is giving us a mini concert and treating us to one of his very own songs! Knock 'em dead Blake!”  
Adam whipped his head back to the stage where Blake had a stool pulled up with an acoustic guitar in hand. Adam sat and stared. Blake looked nervous. “Yeahhh!” Adam yelled.  
Blake cleared his throat and began playing the guitar.

“If I could..” Blake began singing, head bent low. Adam’s stomach flipped, and it had nothing to do with the last shot of tequila he had just taken. Blake looked up at Adam as he neared the chorus, locking eyes while singing, “So tell me what I gotta do to win you over, you’ll never have to wonder if you need another, you’ll never have to wonder if I understand and every time you reach for me you’ll find a hand out..”  
Adam’s stomach clenched as he watched Blake singing. He really was amazing at his “story telling”. Just as it became hard to swallow he felt a hand come down on his shoulder and he looked to see James smiling at him with Matt and Jesse following close behind with rosy cheeks and a rare smile on Matt’s face that seemed to be reserved for Jesse. Adam looked between the three and back up to Blake. He really did have the best friends ever.. And maybe something more with that giant idiot.


End file.
